Hello Mr Schmidt
by CrazyMary01
Summary: Kendall Schmidt is a 25 year old Kindergarten teacher, Logan Henderson is his 16 year old hired assistant, for the summer. But when both notice that sparks have begun to fly, will age define love just a little too much.
1. Chapter 1- Jaw Drop Striking

**Author's Note: For my faithful readers, I know I have a TON of fan fics you are all waiting for me to update, but they are on a temporary hiatus because I have decided to copy each fan fic word for word into notebooks. I'm thinking it'll be easier to get out the next part of the story and make for a quicker update then just relying on my computer alone. Considering my computer isn't exactly mobile.**

**For New Readers, First things first Everything comes off the top of my head so please don't hesitate to tell me if you feel the story is too random, I take criticism fairly well but I would like a legitimate reason for your distaste not just this story is stupid or delete this and so on and so forth. Feel free to check out my other stories though they probably won't be updated for a few weeks if you take a liking to them well enough rambling and on to the new story.**

**Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

Chapter One- Jaw Drop Striking

It was Logan Henderson's first day on the job, and he was already taking a disliking to his coworkers.

One was as racist as could be, one so loud he was surprised he could even hear himself think, and the last was so slutty he wondered how she had every gotten hired at an establishment for children.

They sat in a room marled "the Reading Lounge" though there were more computers and toys then there were books. They were waiting for their boss on a brief meeting on how things were done with in the school.

Logan looked around the room awkwardly. Silence had always bothered him, even when he was alone there was background music, or dialogue coming for charters on the T.V. The clicking of heels made his head turn, and he thanked god silently that their super visor was walking towards them.

She stood with her head high and shoulders back as most people with authority do, and gave the teenagers a warm smile.

"Welcome," Her voice was high pitched but not annoyingly so. "I'm your super visor, Tina Lawfawrd, and I would like to give you a tour and basic information on how we run Clawford Charter K through 8 School. First things first the tour, this here is the reading lounge. There is a schedule outside the door to know what class should be here at what time, and on Monday mornings there will be a meeting held for our summer youth employment program from eight o' clock to eight thirty. So as soon as you sign in here," she pointed to a box of time sheets "Take a seat, so we can start that as soon as possible."

"On Tuesday- Friday rather than staying here you are to report to your classroom, and help your teacher with her or her morning prep." Her eyes scanned the room to be sure the four teenagers were still with her long introduction. "Any questions?"

Logan raised his hand and the blonde girl simply pointed to him so that he could proceed with his question. "Which teacher am I supposed to go to?"

"Excellent question, I will be telling you your assigned teachers at the end of the tour, whatever teachers you are assigned too that will be who you report too after you sign, now follow me." She said and turned her back the teenagers. She flung her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and began walking out of the lounge.

The group of teenagers followed her though the hallways before stopping in front of double doors.

"This is the cafeteria where the children eat Breakfast from eight to nine, Monday through Friday. You are to come strictly at nine and pick your class up to escort them to their classroom for their planned morning lessons, or activities. It is your job to be here on time to pick them up." Logan took out his phone and instantly set an alarm for right fifty eight.

"At lunch, except on Thursdays because that's the field trip days, the same thing is required of you. Except Kindergarten though fifth grade's lunch is at eleven to twelve thirty, and twelve to one thirty for sixth through eighth, and instead of picking them up in the lunch room you will be picking them up from the playground just outside of those double doors." Logan jotted down a note in his memos. He was sure he would forget to do that the first few days. He also jotted down to set an alarm after he knew who his assigned class was.

"What do we do with in that, and a half?" Piped the girl in the slutty dress.

"Good question," said Tina. "For the first thirty minutes of that time are your lunch breaks, and then that last hour before picking up the kids you will be helping your teacher prepare his afternoon lessons or activities."

The four teenagers nodded their heads, and the super visor pulled her clip board from underneath her arm. "I will now assign the classes" She looked at her clip board and then called "Dennis Brooks." He politely came forward and took the big yellow envelope that was offered to him. "We have assigned you third grade with Gracie, and in this envelope you will find a packet with useful information on all of your kids as well as map for the easiest way from the cafeteria to your classroom.

"Thank you," he said. His Somali accent was thick, and his distaste for "working with too many white people" as he had stated was plastered on his face.

"Taylor Collins," Tina called. The girl with the slutty dress stepped forward and smiled but the smile disappeared as she noticed her boss was frowning at her dress. She stepped forward so she could whisper, not wanting to embarrass her employee, "Tomorrow I would like to see you in an appropriate dress, the code is in the handbook that was sent in the mail." The girl nodded and did her best to pull the neckline of her dress up as she waited for her assignment. "We have assigned you sixth grade with Tracey." The girl received her envelope and walked away reading her map.

"Logan Henderson," Logan was pulled out of his daze at the call of his name. "Yes Ma' me" he answered politely.

"We have assigned you Kindergarten with Kendall. We forgot to make you a map but the classroom is just around the corner down this hall. Room 130, here is the information on your class and tell Kendall we have secluded his class for Garden at ten fifteen." Logan made a mental note nodded and then started to walk away, as his super visor called the name Kayla Wisebacker.

As he walked down the hallway he began to study his packet. Three of the kids were from broken homes, two were ADHD, one had anger management, and seven children really had no mental problems, or setbacks at all.

Logan knocked on the door not really wanting to disturb the kids' lessons that were most likely in session, but from the screams coming from the classroom told him he wasn't interrupting much.

The door opened and a man stood before him. Logan was sure his jaw had dropped because honestly this had to be the most attractive man he had ever seen in his short 16 years if of life.

His hair was dirty blonde, and slightly messy, though his eyebrows were bushy, the striking green eyes that lay beneath them made it okay, at least in Logan's eyes it did.

"May I help you?" He asked. His voice was deep and sexy. It made Logan half hard. He rubbed his legs together awkwardly to hide it and tried his best to will it away.

"Uh, I'm Logan Henderson."

"Ah yes, my new teachers assistant, I'm Kendall but around the kids I'd prefer you call me Mr. Schmidt"

"Well then hello Mr. Schmidt."

Kendall smiled. "Won't you come in Logan?"


	2. Chapter 2- So Easy

**Author's note: Alright you guys, reviews on this chapter would be very much appreciated because I'm not so sure how I feel about it just yet. And it was mentioned that because of the name it goes against guidelines. I have talked to a few people and they all have said usually fanfiction doesn't make a huge deal over it. So I have decided not to change it. That is all the announcements for this chapter; never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter Two- So Easy

"Derek two plus two," Kendall says pointing to the small boy. His attention is averted from the playground where children played, and laughed to the board decorated in multiple colors. In blue dry erase lays his simple problem that has been asked by his teacher. Despite the simplicity of the math equation the small boy seemed to be having some trouble. Logan sitting next to him on the alphabet carpet lifted two fingers on one hand, two fingers on the other.

"Count this, and this Derek." He says in a gentle voice. The boy mouthed the numbers as he counted the four fingers. Happy and satisfied he screams the answer.

"Four," he says smiling to himself. "It's four"

"Correct." Kendall flashes the child a smile, and then turns to Logan, smile still on his face nodding a thanks. The smile sends shivers up his spine. Lucky the bell rings before the smile hardens his member too much.

"Alright class, line up." Kendall calls. They line up behind the door. Well more huddled considering kindergarteners never really understood what a straight line was. Logan was there quickly helping organize the glob of students. Once the kids have been put into a semi-straight line he moves his way to the very front. He makes sure the teacher does not catch his stare as just for an instant, he pauses to take in the blonde from the hems of his dark wash jeans, to the crown of his blonde hair. After one look Logan almost loses it. It's almost too much for the sixteen year old boy to handle. Almost.

He turned and led the children down to the lunchroom. He enters the cafeteria and briefly takes in the appearance, having only observed the room through the closed double doors. He takes the now once again huddled bunch of kindergartners and situates them at the tables with the sign Mr. Schmidt taped to the edge. When everything seems to be somewhat ordered, he leaves to grab his lunch from the break room. When he reaches the break room he opens the fridge.

"I hear he's gay." He looks behind him where his disliked coworkers talk.

"Really" says Dennis.

"Yes" Taylor nods. Part of Logan felt his coworkers were talking about him, but maybe that's just because he is after all gay. Then again if the conversation had really been about him you would think they'd have enough sense to shut up upon him entering the break room.

Logan briefly considers joining them, but he knew curiosity wouldn't exactly make himself opening to liking them more then he already did, and from the hour he had spent with Taylor at garden he knew chances of him fitting in were slight.

So instead of staying in the break room he decided to spend lunch in his classroom. He walked down the hallway with a light blush at the thoughts of being alone with Kendall. He quickly pushes his imagination back as he knocks on the door. Not wanting to enter the room with a raging hard on. He knew chances of controlling himself when he was alone with the blonde would be incredibly low if he did. He knocks on the door.

"Come in," the sexy voice calls. Slowly Logan opens the door, and when he is in Kendall's eye view his shock at seeing his assistant lunch bag in hand, is evident.

"Logan, I wasn't expecting you to come help me for the next thirty minutes."

"I decided I wanted to eat here." Kendall raises an eyebrow at Logan's words. "I don't really get along with my coworkers," he adds. Kendall nods his head in understanding.

"Well as long as you're here I could really use some help. Our class seems to not know much about organization." Logan sets his lunch bag down and begins to pull toys from random parts of the room, and puts them in their proper places.

"So why don't you get along with your coworkers," Kendall asked breaking the silence.

"Well I guess I've just never really fit in with people my own age, then again usually people my own age prefer scoffing in my face, and screaming at me for being a faggot-"Logan stopped, and turned crimson red. He hadn't meant to say that much. Kendall turned from the dry erase board, and looked at Logan; he caught the blush and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just wasn't meaning to say that much. I only meant to say the first part. I mean that was, and…" Logan's flushed cheeks became darker as words seems to flutter away from his brain, and stammered in search of a coherent sentence.

"Logan," Kendal says gently. Logan silences his rambling, and brown meets green as he looks at Kendall's face "There's no reason to be embarrassed. So what if you're gay or bi or whatever. If I judged you for that, I'd be judging myself. Unless well you're not gay."

Logan's eyes popped, and it took him a minute to answer. He was still kind of processing the words "I'd be judging myself."

"You're gay?" He asks. The shock rings through his voice and Kendall chuckles.

"Yes gayer than you can ever imagine." Logan's jaw dropped. Can this guy get any more perfect? He asked himself.

"So then you're coworkers do they give you shit about being gay?

"Mr. Schmidt are you sure you should use that kind of language around your sixteen year old assistant?" Logan jokes.

"Well last time I checked you're on your unpaid break meaning for now you're off the clock, and please unless the kids are around call me Kendall."

"Fine then Kendall such vulgar language for my young ears."

"I'm twenty-five it's allowed; besides I'm sure you're not so innocent in the swearing department."

"Fuck no I'm not I swear every mother fucking day dammit." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You never answered my question." He says leaning against his desk.

"Well I haven't really said anything about it, but from what I've seen of them they're just like the others."

"The others meaning?"

"I mean the other kids my age who've been out to make my life a living hell sense I came out the closet." Logan growled in annoyance at the thought of his classmates.

"I wish I could say I knew what your frustration is like, but I had been out of high school for four years before I knew I was gay."

"How did you figure out?" Logan asked intrigued.

"My roommate Kyle kissed me, and I realized I like it, a lot, then after that, kissing girls was never the same. So finally I accepted I was gay."

"Well your story is a lot more interesting than mine."

"Ah come on every realization story in interesting" Kendall says optimistically.

"Not if there really was no realization." Kendall pushes his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Explain."

"Well ever sense I could remember I'd been attracted to males, never could I see myself with a girl, and I guess there was never any questioning for me because there was always that acceptance." Logan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sometimes I think of my coming out story as more of my realization story, because that was when I finally knew the word for men loving men."

"How old were you?" Kendall asked.

"Eleven," Logan sighed, "And sense then I've always been sort of a loner."

"So then do you have anyone who accepted you before me?"

"My mom, me being gay made my dad take my sister, and walk out the door." Logan blushed again feeling as if he had said too much for the simple question asked.

"Is there no friends?"

"None they all left when the doors of the closet had been opened, and even then there was very few. Maybe one or two close friends, a few who were a little more than acquaintance."

"Again, I wish I knew your pain. I was lucky enough, to be older, and have been hanging with a pretty easy going crowd. Sure I got some shit, but not as mot as you."

"What do you mean got? I'm still getting it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kendall said quietly. Logan looked to the ground and suddenly there were tears in his eyes. He tried his best to blink them away, but his attempt was in vain as the salty liquid spilled from his eyes.

"Why do they hate me for who I am?" he cried. Kendall didn't know how to respond to the boy's question. So instead he embraced him. Logan buried his head into the teacher's chest and began to sob.

He didn't know how long he sat there crying into Kendall's chest, but when he lifted to his head to apologize for his sudden outbreak, he was lost for words. Why? Because the green eyes that were staring into his were so amazing, it stopped the words flowing to his brain from a mere glimpse. Not to mention Kendall's face was so close to his own, that he could practically taste Kendall on his lips.

Before either of them could grasp what was going on they began inching closer to each other, their lips just millimeters apart. Logan closed his eyes waiting for it when suddenly...

Ring. The bell brought the two males out of their own little worlds. Logan stepped out of Kendall's arms with red cheeks. He willed it away.

"I have to go pick up the kids." He said stepping back into his assistant role.

"Yeah," Kendall replied shaking his head. He seemed to distant himself even more from Logan, once the simple word left his mouth. Logan walked away and made his way to the door. "Logan wait." Logan's hand pauses on the door knob and he turns to look at his teacher.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come get a coffee with me after school? I have many more questions to ask and I don't want to forget them." Logan's eyebrows rise because he wasn't expecting that. He was expecting for some kind of order to come from his teacher's mouth.

"Sure," he answered knowing he wouldn't allow himself to stay no, if there was anything he learned from this last hour, and half, it was that he loved spending quality time with Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee Talk

**Author's Note: So sorry for taking so long to update. I was having major computer problems. I finally got a laptop though and then I was having problems with software. It wasn't genuine and now my Microsoft Suit is "unlicensed" sooo now I must rely on open office. Okay enough rambling about my life and on to the world of this fan fic. Okay so I just want to say thank you to all who made this story a favorite and followed this story. 37 alerts is the most I've ever gotten within 2 chapters and really I appreciate each one of you taking time to read my story Okay on to your chapter.- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

Chapter Three Coffee Talk

As it rounds four thirty Logan is jumping with impatience. He has, in all actuality, been ready to leave since Kendall offered to get coffee after school. He knew his infatuation with Kendall was sick, but when it's attraction at first sight, why deny it? He is bouncing in place as one by one the kids sit down on the carpet in the waiting room. Four twenty-eight, still two agonizing minutes to go.

He watches the clock intently for those two minutes.

"Alright," Tina's voice calls. "Summer teacher's assistants may report to the reading lounge for sign out." Logan is the first to move. He practically runs to the lounge where his time sheet awaits his signature. The pen doesn't seem to sprawl across the paper fast enough.

Logan rushes out the reading lounge doors, then pauses. Leisure pace, he thinks to himself. You don't want to make your obsession with him obvious. He tried his best to walk calmly to where the teacher told him he would be waiting. As Kendall's obvious figure comes into view, it takes all of Logan's will power to not squeal in excitement. Kendall smiles at him, and he feels like the fan girl surrounding their super star. He swears he is about to faint on the spot.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked. All Logan can do is nod. The glimpse after not seeing the teacher for thirty minutes, still taking the toll on his brain. Logan's heart begins to beat in his head as Kendall holds the door open for him. Logan almost made the clichéd, "such a gentlemen" remark. However the screams of the number, or age rather, twenty-two stopped the remark dead in its tracks. When in the car Kendall turns up the radio before cranking up the A.C., Logan has sweat on his palms, though it's for reasons other than the blistering heat of summer days.

"So where are we going?" He asks realizing he hadn't said one word to the sexy teacher since he entered his presence.

"The coffee shop a little ways up the road." Kendall said, eyes meeting Logan's in the center mirror. He flashes another smile, and Logan feels the blood rush to his cheeks. " So Logan what do you like to do on your spare time."

"Well nothing really," Logan wanted to slap himself for how stupid he sounded. "Listen to music, stuff like that." As the words roll off his tongue the red on his cheeks darkens.

"Come on there has to be something you love too." Logan purses his lips searching for words. There wasn't much Logan could call a hobby. Ever since he came out of the closet, he hadn't really gotten out enough to discover what his true passion was. He explained that to the teacher, and once again his blush became redder. I'm the most boring person on the planet, he tells himself. Not another word is said until they arrive at the coffee shop. Logan wills his blush away as they walk the way to the door. They walk up to the counter and there stands the cashier, she has dark hair, and it is cut into a bob. She sports an Incubus tee-shirt, and black skinny Jeans. She smiles politely at them, and even winks at Logan. Logan just smiled back, not wanting to be rude, but not really wanting to show interest either.

"Oder anything you want." Kendall smiles at Logan and then tells the cashier what he would like to drink. Logan takes his time studying the menu. It was rather hard to concentrate with Kendall so close to him. He's even taking my ability to read a menu, Logan thinks as he just orders the name of the first drink he could read properly.

"Your orders will be out shortly," the cashier says and sweeps her hand across the lobby as indication they can have a seat. Kendall leads Logan over to a little table in the back, and pulls out his chair for him.

"So how was your first day on the job?" Kendall asks as he situated himself in his own seat.

"It was better than I expected," Logan answered. "But my coworkers are still dicks."

"Yeah I figured that out too. The one Somali guy said I was a fagot and had a special place in hell, that's the first Muslim I ever met that shunned people that bad for not following his religion,"

"Do you have a religion?" Logan asked suddenly realizing he hadn't really asked Kendall much about himself.

"No, actually I have a major problem with organized religion, plus there is no way in hell you can follow half of those books. They we're all written by humans, and humans make mistakes. There's no way to ensure the people that were, supposedly chosen to write, actually even listened to or even heard what they called a god. So with that being the case how can you ever know which religion is real. Humans can be very deceiving and use whatever they can to obtain power"

"So you're an atheist?"

"No," there was a slight pause as Kendall gathered his thoughts. "I'm agnostic I don't believe in no presence of a god, but I don't believe in a particular god either." Kendall traced circles with his fingers on the table as he looked at Logan. "And you?"

"Religion has been touchy, I believe in God, Jesus Christ, and the holy spirit, but like you have a problem with church. They're not exactly big on homosexuality, but nowhere flat out in the bible does it say that my quote on quote "choice" is wrong, I studied it, with the one verse they all used. They say sodomite means someone who partakes in anal sex, if that is the case then it applies to woman as much as it does men, but there was also a city as you probably know called Sodom, so doesn't that mean just maybe God meant the people of Sodom and from with-in that land, were not allowed to enter his promised land for the Jews." Logan blushed feeling as if he was rambling but to his surprise when he lifted his eyes up to meet Kendall's, he seemed genuinely intrigued.

"That's an interesting thought. I may use it against the next Anti-Homosexual christian that comes knocking on my door." After that conversation is small talk, until their drinks arrive. Once the waitress walks away, Kendall turns too Logan looking him dead in the eye, Logan's heart begins to pump. It was the reason he was trying to avoid the teacher's stare, but there it was now. Those bright green eyes staring into his.

"So do you live around this area?" Kendall asks sipping his drink. Logan misses the question because he's busy staring at the teacher's mouth. He wonders what it would be like to kiss those plush pink lips, and he blushes at the thought. Suddenly Kendall's hand is waving in front of his face. "Hello earth to Logan," he laughs. Logan's blush deepens. "I asked you if you lived around here." He repeats smile on his face.

"Oh," The blush he willed away returned with a vengeance. "Sort of, I live about three miles that way."

"Really how did you get to work this morning."

"City bus." Logan replied, as his blush faded, "I take the 5, 21, and the 7"

"Dude that sounds like a lot of work, why don't I just pick you up, you don't seem too far out of the way." Logan's heart did a double flip. Riding with him every day would mean more alone time. How could he possibly say no to that. Logan is sure his face has lit up ten fold, but at the moment, he didn't care enough to blush like he has millions of times in the past five minutes.

"I would love to," He answers enthusiastically. He is bouncing in his seat with the fifteen extra minutes he'll have with Kendall before, and after work. He's so ecstatic that the number twenty-two that usually screamed in his head is silenced. The conversation dies as they finish their hot drinks, and when they have both sipped their last sip, Logan reaches for his wallet and pulls out a 5 dollar bill and hands it to Kendall.

"Thanks for the coffee." Kendall passes the five back to Logan.

"No problem." He smiles. Logan slips the five back, only to have the green paper returned to him by Kendall.

"Take the five Kendall," Logan says slipping it back in front of his face.

"Nope," Once again the five dollars is pushed the other way. "My treat." He smiles again, but this time the effect is has on Logan has slightly dissipated. He was growing irritated.

"Well my debt here you go." Logan begins to slid the bill across the table again, but Kendall meets his hand half way. Logan feels a jolt through his body at the slight contact.

"Logan your coffee wasn't even five dollars. It was three-fifty."

"Oh well there's a dollar-fifty tip." Logan tries his best to push Kendall's hand and the dollar back to Kendall's side, but the attempt is in vain because Kendall's strength over powers his own.

"Logan really it was no trouble, keep your money." Kendall takes Logan hands and closes it around the five dollar bill. And Logan blushes. He looks up at the teacher again and there eyes meet, and now Logan is lost in those green irises. The money, and argument, are both long forgotten. As he stares into Kendall's green eyes. No words are said, and he has no idea how long he's been standing there, but suddenly, Kendall's phone rings. It brings Logan out of his daze, and he looks at the ground once again blushing.

Kendall swipes his thumb across the phone and puts an end to the annoying ring tone, and places it at his ear.

"What do you want man?" There is silence as Logan watches Kendall's face.

"I went out with a coworker bro, and you better clean that up." More silence, and Kendall blushes, Logan is suddenly intrigued. "Yes," he answers sounding embarrassed. "Shut the fuck up," He suddenly screams and laughs. "See you when I get home bro." Kendall ends the call and places the phone in his pocket.

"What was that about," Logan asks.

"Just my room-mate James, he's an idiot." Kendall smiles "Other then his stupidity he's a pretty chill guy to live with." Kendall scratches the back of his neck. "Ready to go?" He pipes. Logan nods, and they begin heading for the door. When the reach the car Logan makes the mistake of looking at Kendall, or rather looking down at Kendall. What makes him look down, the tent sticking out of Kendall's pants. He briefly recalls the blush as Kendall talked to his room mate, and his mood falls, as he thinks about the things Kendall must do with James behind closed doors. He averts his eyes from Kendall's boner to out the car window.

He gives Kendall brief directions as they drive, but when they arrive at his empty house all he can do is go to his room, lay on his bed, and cry out the tears. Then somewhere within his tears, he noticed his hand is still clamped around the five dollar bill.

**Ending note: Okay so I hope this can make up for not updating sooner. Please review I feel it may be a little to random, and your opinions are very much appreciated because it doesn't only make me a better writer but it gives you a better story. I promise to try an update quicker**.


End file.
